Jonathan Brooks
Jonathan Randall Brooks is an American actor and voice actor. Biography Little is known about Brooks' past, including his birthday, where he was born, where he grew up, the names of his parents, and why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that he graduated from both the Missouri State University and the American Musical and Dramatic Academy. The air-dates vary, but Brooks most likely got his first on-screen role in 2004, when he provided the voice for Foxy the Silver Fox, captain of the Foxy Pirates and the main antagonist of the Long Ring Long Land Arc, for at least one episode of the hit anime One Piece. Brooks got his first live-action role in 2010, when he was cast as Mark in the horror thriller The Next Door Neighbor. Since then, Brooks has appeared in TV shows such as Blindspot, Attack on Titan, Childrens Hospital, Dimension W, Borderlands 2, Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn, Fairy Tail, Wolf Children, Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos, Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike, Black Butler, Black Butler II, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Brooks portrayed robber-turned-serial killer Sal Capilano in the Season Thirteen episode "The Capilano's". Filmography *Young Sheldon (2018) - Radio DJ (voice) *Far Cry 5 (2018) - Unknown Character (voice) *Criminal Minds - "The Capilano's" (2018) TV episode - Sal Capilano *Blindspot (2017) - Darren *Attack on Titan: Junior High (2017) - Dieter Ness (English version, voice) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2016) - Dante *Hey, Babe... (2016) - Johnny Texas *Bounder (2016) - Peter *Encounter (2016) - Interviewee (credited as Johnathan Brooks) *Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Dimension W (2016) - Tullio Fognini (English version, voice) *Childrens Hospital (2015) - Bike Clerk *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2015) - Monk (English version, voice) *Manson Family Vacation (2015) - Rockabilly *Fresh Off the Boat (2015) - Sleazy Guy *Snow White with the Red Hair (2015) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Odd Man Out (2014) - Orvis Scuttle *Black Butler: Book of Circles (2014) - Fred Abberline (English version, voice) *Arbor Day: The Musical (2014) - Jacob *Birdsong: Monologue (2014) - Birdsong *Gnomes (2014) - Unknown Character *The Four Players (2013) - The Addict *Phobia (2013) - Guy *Seasons of Gray (2013) - Ryan Gray *Attack on Titan - 4 episodes (2013) - Dieter Ness/Extra (English version, voice) *The Retrieval (2013) - Royce *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2013) - Prussia (English version, voice) *The Mechanical Grave (2012) - Edgar Allan Poe *The Troubadoors - 7 episodes (2012) - Felix Brown *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Nomad (voice) *Wreckateer (2012) - Tinker (voice) *Psycho-Pass (2012) - Mitsuru Sasayama (English version, voice) *Fairy Tail - 5 episodes (2009-2012) - Erigor/Velveno/Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Wolf Children (2012) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Additional Voices (voice) *The Playroom (2012) - Clark Knotts *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Man (English version, voice) *B Gata H Kei: Yamada's First Time (2012) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Black Butler II (2011) - Edward Abberline (English version, voice) *Ben-To (2011) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *The Fickle (2011) - Bad Breath Guy *Chase (2011) - Taylor *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2011) - Pedro (English version, voice) *Friday Night Lights (2011) - Paying Customer *Shiki (2010) - Sadafumi Tamo (English version, voice) *Birdy the Mighty Decoder (2010) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Spilt Milk (2010) - Sammy *Black Butler II (2010) - Fred Abberline (voice) *Hetalia: World Series (2010) - Prussia (English version, voice) *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2010) - Bayouz White (English version, voice) *The Next Door Neighbor (2010) - Mark *Hetalia: Axis Powers - Paint It, White! (2010) - Prussia (English version, voice) *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2010) - Concerned Man (English version, voice) *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2010) - Remus (English version, voice, credited as Herb Nadel) *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (2010) - Bongo (English version, voice) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - 7 episodes (2009) - Briggs Officer/Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2009) - Raven (English version, voice) *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2009) - Gregor (English version, voice) *Shangri-La (2009) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *The Sacred Blacksmith (2009) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Spice and Wolf II (2009) - Che Batos (English version, voice) *Chrome Shelled Regios (2009) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Rideback (2009) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2009) - Prussia (English version, voice) *Black Butler (2008) - Fred Abberline (English version, voice) *Chaos;HEAd (2008) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Blassreiter (2008) - Matthew Grant (English version, voice) *Hero Tales (2008) - Koyo Mougai (English version, voice) *Bamboo Blade (2007) - Red Braver (English version, voice) *Darker than Black (2007) - Lewis (English version, voice) *El Cazador de la Bruja (2007) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Oh! Edo Rocket - 3 episodes (2007) - Ginjiro (English version, voice) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2006) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2006) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Shin-chan (2006) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Sgt. Frog (2004) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *One Piece (2004) - Foxy the Silver Fox (English version, voice) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors